


Lure Of The Mistletoe

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed explains a Christmas tradition to Phlox. (12/2001)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Mr Reed, if I may be so bold as to ask, what is that?"

"Ah, this? It's mistletoe, Doctor."

"Mistletoe?"

"Yes, a Christmas tradition."

"Do tell...I have read about your Christmas, but this will be my first time sharing in the festivities. I must admit, I am unfamiliar with many of the traditions associated with the holiday."

"Well, I'm not all that familiar with the origin of this particular practice, but my family has done it for years. You see, you hang a sprig of mistletoe above the doorway, and if you catch someone...preferably a loved one...standing under the mistletoe, you kiss them."

"Oh, what a quaint tradition...I would presume it was started in a time when social interaction was limited. Most likely to promote an atmosphere where 'intimate interaction' would be permissible when it would be otherwise prohibited by custom."

"Yes, I would assume as much. We Brits do tend to be a bit reticent when it comes to exhibiting our emotions. The tradition of kissing under the mistletoe would allow us to be more demonstrative than we are accustomed to being." 

"So tell me, Lieutenant, is there someone specific you wish to catch under the mistletoe?"

"Well, there are one or two people I wouldn't mind sharing a kiss or two with, but I'd never approach them without the tradition." 

"As you say, it's a lovely excuse to be more demonstrative. May I?"

"Um...sure..."

"Hey, Malc...oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Uh, Commander..."

"No interruption, Commander. Mr. Reed was just explaining the tradition associated with this mistletoe. A very pleasurable experience. T'Pol, would you care to give it a try?"

"Vulcans do not kiss."

"Nor do my people, as a rule..."

"Aw, c'mon T'Pol...you never know, you may actually enjoy yourself." 

"I assure you, Mr. Tucker, I would not. If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I have work to do."

"Just remember, T'Pol, you can't refuse a kiss if you're caught under the mistletoe."

"Then I shall endeavor to avoid being caught."

"I just love a challenge. So Malcolm, will you be joining us for a game of poker this evening?"

"Mr. Reed may be busy later...he'll have to get back to you."

"Hiya, Cap...you're welcome to join the game tonight, too...so are you, Doc."

"It would be my pleasure, Commander. Well, I must get back to my sickbay. Captain...Mr. Reed."

"I'll walk with ya, Doc. Talk to you later, Malcolm...Captain."

"So, Mr. Reed, is it my understanding that you are the one responsible for all the mistletoe hanging on this ship?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Are you aware, Malcolm, that you are standing under said mistletoe?"

"Ah...so I am, sir..."

"Well, Malcolm, what shall we do about that?"

"There is only one option, of course...you'll just have to kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, sir, you could always order me."

"I suppose I could...but to be honest with you, Malcolm, at a time like this, I'd rather keep ranks out of it, if it's all the same to you."

"By all means...Jon."


End file.
